Love Suprises You
by Vampiredamonstefan
Summary: When Bella comes home earlier than expected from her honeymoon with a unknown deadly illness, how will Jacob cope? And what will happen when he imprints on her... While she's a Vampire? Edward has become mean and Bella... Still faces a hard choice- Edward, or Jacob?


**Bella and Edward are just on their way home after thinking Bella is pregnant. Jacob is currently doing the same thing he done in the book- wondering around the forest. **

* * *

BELLA POV

"So... How long is this gonna take?" I asked Edward, tilting my head to the side.

He looked around at me with a troubled look on his face. "Not long, the plane will be landing soon. Carlisle will be at the airport to pick us up."

I smiled at him. He didn't smile back.

Edward had been acting strange, suspisious even, ever since I mentioned my periods coming to an end. I hoped this was just a false alarm, and that we could continue our honeymoon soon. But even as I thought this, I couldn't deny that I was excited to be home again.

Some time later I must had drifted off to sleep, because I was jolted awake by a cold hand sliding a seat belt over my body. "Mmmhhh. Go away." I mumbled, gently pushing the hand away.

"Go to sleep, Bella. We'll be home soon." Carlisle whispered to me.

I nodded and snuggled up to Edward. He started stroking my hair ever so slowly, as if I was more breakable than ever. I opened my eyes to look at him. "I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too, Isabella." He replied, smiling at me.

After a hour or so, it seemed obvious I wasn't going to fall back to sleep. So I sat up and stared at the trees whooshing past us through the window. The sight of the forest made me think of Jacob. What pain had I put him in? Did he hate me now? Resent me? Or did he just want me back?

I fantisised for a little while, about what my life might had been like had I chosen Jacob. A white, peaceful wedding. Seeing the pack pretty much every day. Playing with our children.

I soon stopped though, because I felt bad about imagining another life after being wed to Edward.

"Come on, we're here now." Edward said gently, nudging me with his shoulder.

I yawned a okay and slid out of the car. Carlisle was instantly at my side, ushering me inside the house.

"So, er, how are you going to do this? Check if I have a, um, baby, I mean?" I asked him, gesturing to my belly.

"Well, we have a sort of x-ray upstairs, and i'll simply run it over your stomach to see if there is, indeed, a baby." Carlisle replied.

I nodded my understanding and made my way up the stairs.

* * *

JACOB POV

My paws thundered against the ground, creating a steady rhythm. The silence in my head was nice, I decided. I didn't need constant opinions from the others of what I thought about the leeches and Bella.

I wasn't angry at Bella at all, no, I just missed her so bad it _hurt._ I just wanted her in my arms again, to know her heart was beating.

I couldn't let her turn into on of them, it just wasn't right. Aside from that, I wanted her with _me._ Not him.

I remembered visiting Charlie's house multiple times, at night while no one could see my wolf form. It was horrible to smell the stupid leech's sent all over Bella's room and around the side of the house, were Edward had probably climbed through the window.

I made my way through the familiar trees of the forest, patrolling our land even when Sam allowed me all the time off I needed. But I soon slowed to a stop as I noticed a new sent filling the air.

_Bella._

She must have past the main road close to here for me to be able to smell her. She must be coming home.

My heart beat faster as I grew closer to the source of the scent. It obviously was leading towards the Cullens house, I wasn't that thick, it was just that I didn't care at this point. I would tear through all of their necks if it ment Bella would be safe from them, and with me.

I was soon about twenty feet away from the house, and as to why the Vampires hadn't come out was unknown to me. I phased back into a human quickly and edged closer to the building suspiciously.

The door was opened before I even got there, and Carlisle was there to greet me. "Jacob, come inside. Bellas in the living room." He said politely, smiling at me.

I smiled back, and had to remind myself that they would willingly kill me at any second. Well, right back at ya, bloodsucker.

The blond Vampite welcomed me into his home warmly, stepping aside for me to come in. Bella was on the sofa, curled up and sleeping. "We gave her some sleeping aids, while we figure out what to do." Carlisle said from behind me.

I turned around to face him. "What do you mean?" I asked slowly.

I wasn't particualy comftorble with vampires putting her to sleep- they could do what ever they want with her.

"Jacob." The doctor sighed.

I wasn't very happy at this point, and now I was just worried too.

"Jacob," He said again. "Bellas dying."


End file.
